Blossoming Love
by Wynn-Chan
Summary: Jaster sees Kisala looking at the stars on a late night. One-shot, songfic.


Welcome to my first fanfic everyone! :D This is a one-shot songfic.

This takes place after they get onto Mariglen, and I'm having them go back to Vedan for a visit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Rogue Galaxy. They both belong to their respective owners.

Song: The Saltwater Room ~ Owl City

_

* * *

I opened my eyes… last night… _

Jaster stretched, sitting up in his bunk and got up when he felt like he was fully awake. The crew had dispersed, so he decided to take a walk through Vedan. He was following one of the train tracks when he saw Kisala, leaning against the railing.

…_and saw you in the low light. _

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore…_

Kisala was dressed in her Mariglenn outfit, standing against the railing, looking up at the night sky. It seemed like she was watching the other ships take off into space, but they were long gone now.

_I was feeling the night… grow old, and you were looking so cold…_

_Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt_

_Around my arms and began to shiver violently, before…_

'Man, she must be cold in that outfit,' Jaster shivered with the thought of it. Kisala must have heard his footsteps, because as he approached her, she turned around.

_You happened to look, and see… the tunnels all around me._

_Running into the dark… underground_

_All the subways around create a great sound._

Jaster stopped in his place and froze. She was beautiful. 'Not that she wasn't before,' he thought to himself. The lights from the bright stars above illuminated her hair, like it was glowing. The soft breeze picked up her hair, framing her face. 'It's like an angel on Earth' Jaster stared. It was like time had stopped as they stared at each other for what seem like an eternity. They couldn't even hear the sound of the trains. Finally, Kisala walked toward him. "What are you doing out here, Jaster? I thought you were sleeping."

_To my motion fatigue: farewell_

_With your ear to a seashell_

_You can hear the waves… in underwater caves…_

Jaster shook himself out of his trance. "I was… uh… sleeping before…but I uh… woke up… So I decided to take a walk…" 'Great job genius, you can't even stop stuttering around her,' Jaster scolded himself.

Kisala smiled at him. "Well, let's go take that walk together then,"

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room._

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time… only time._

"Do you really have to stay on Mariglenn? I know everyone would miss you."

"It's my duty. I have to stay on Mariglenn with my mother and carry out my duty as an heir."

"But… Kisala…" Jaster sighed. This was really hitting him hard. He really didn't want her to go.

Kisala saw his reluctance to accept her fate, and quickly changed the subject.

"So, Jaster, you never really told me about your home planet. What's it like living on a desert planet?"

Jaster turned toward Kisala and couldn't help but blush, being in such a close proximity to her.

"Well… It's nothing special, really… I don't know what to say about it." Jaster rubbed his neck.

"Really, Jaster, tell me!" Kisala gave him the famous puppy eye look.

"Alright, but it might be a bit boring."

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? _

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love…_

So the two walked, talking and laughing about Jaster's experiences on his home planet and the adventures they had had on Juraika.

_All the time… all the time..._

_Can you believe that the crew… has gone, and wouldn't let me sign on._

_All my islands have sunk… in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep._

_I feel as if I were home… some nights, when we count all the ship lights_

_I guess I'll never know… why sparrows love the snow…_

As they were walking, Jaster couldn't help but look up at the stars. It reminded him of the time when they were passing through the Rose Nebula. He could faintly remember Kisala telling him how romantic it was, then confronting him on if he really was the Desert Seeker. She really freaked him out then. He laughed out loud at this memory, and Kisala looked at him quizzically.

_We'll turn out all of the lights, and set this ballroom aglow…_

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, just a memory…"

"What memory? Tell me!"

"Oh, I'd rather not say…"

They bickered until they reached the Dorgenark. It seemed as if none of the crew had come back yet.

_So tell me darling, do you wished we'd fall in love…_

As they reached the port, Kisala and Jaster both slowed down a bit.

"Well, Jaster, thanks for walking with me."

"Uh… you're welcome. It wasn't much really."

Kisala quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran toward the Dorgenark.

"Race you to the control room!"

Jaster stood there, frozen, with one hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. He then finally shook himself free of his thoughts and ran toward the Dorgenark's port.

"Hey, wait for me! That was cheating!"

_All the time…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! I'd appreciate it if you guys review :D Comments, critique, and other constructive reviews are also appreciated! **

**~Wynn-Chan**


End file.
